Without You
by LollipopDreams
Summary: Max is gone. Forever. And it's changed many peoples lives. Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, everyone. How do they feel now that the tragic event has passed? How do they spend their lives without their determined leader in their life? Max is gone. Forever.


_HEYO! This is the second chapter of Without You! YEAH! Haha haha... anyways, this one will not be in Fang's POV, it will be in Dylan's POV (FYI, this story will have LOTS of different POVs). Just informing you._

_I thank every single one of you reading this right now. You guys (and girls!) are truly amazing! :) You all have encouraged me and helped me to be the best writer I can be! I am new here (I joined early September or October, so only 3 or 4 months...) and I have such awesome readers and reviewers, for this story and my other story. I would love to get to know you guys more, so PM me! Please! If you need anything, or you just want to talk, PM me!_

_So, on with the story:_

_#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#(#)#_

_**Dylan's POV:**_

_Why did she have to leave? Where did she go? How could she leave me here alone? Why did she, why?_

I lay on my back, staring at the blue summer sky. There are fluffy white clouds puffing their way across the sky. Hmmm, that one cloud looks like that puppy we saw in Paris. And that cloud looks like the first rose Max let me give her, all the other ones she threw out the window... and that cloud looks like a feather from Max's wing. And that cloud looks like... Max... I swore I would break down any longer, but, it's hard.

How would you feel if that someone you loved died? And, what of it was your fault? And, what if you loved them, and they said they loved you, but deep down, they loved someone else?

Max died. Two words. Two very, very painful, excruciatingly painful words that attack me like swords from the very moment I awaken to the very moment I fall asleep. But it doesn't stop there. No. It haunts my dreams.

Every night, I dream of Max. Not the dreams where I dream her and I together. I dream Max dying over and over. In different ways every time. And you know what?

It sucks! It sucks so much, that it hurts. It hurts my heart, my soul, my mind. My heart always feels like it's frozen. That's it's cold. Unfeeling. And at other times, it feels like it's on fire. Burning up, crackling and turning to ashes. And my soul, my soul. My soul seems to be whisking away, for it has no purpose no longer. Because Max is gone. And my mind seems to be slipping into the shadows. The darkness. Sometimes, I feel my sanity turning to insanity. And all this, it's all caused by a single death. The death of my love, my life, the girl that holds my heart. The death of Maximum Ride.

Max left me. All alone. In the cold. No sun, no shine. Angel or Iggy or Gazzy visit sometimes, but never Nudge or... Fang. But it's not the same. No Max equals no Flock. It equals no light. No happiness. No joy. The One Light just had to destroy it all.

Angel feels my pain. Max was her mom. Sure, they had their fights, but everyone has their fights. Iggy is always cracking a joke, but can see through it. He misses her too. A lot. We all miss her. Poor Gazzy. He's so lost without a leader. He's 11 now, and without a mom, or a leader. Sure, he's got Iggy, and of course Angel, but Iggy's not much of leader or very responsible. And Angel's his little sister, so, well, no. He's one of the most lost of us all. One of us. Not the most, but close.

I would say I'm the most lost. Max was my whole life. My whole world. My whole universe. Yeah, so I was programmed to love her. But that was a little itsy bitsy love. Nothing more then a crush. And that was before I got to know her. Then, as I joined the Flock, and I got to know her better. My love grew. Bloomed. Blossomed.

Her hair was the most beautiful color, and it flowed behind her as she flew. Her eyes always gleamed and sparkled, whether she was excited, depressed, or furious. And they seemed to show her soul. They were the most rich, pure brown color. Amazing. Every punch she threw, every kick she kicked, was perfect. Best fighter I ever knew. And her wings, oh, her wings. They were the most beautiful tawny color. Mixes of light brown, dark brown, chocolate brown, even a few blacks and dark reds. She flew at the speed of light, and when she flapped her exquisite wings, the feathers flowed and rippled up and down her wings.

She was the most amazing person I ever knew. Sure, she was sarcastic a lot, she got annoyed at me a lot, and she yelled and screamed at me a lot, but she was worth it. Boy, she was worth it.

But you know what? She never said she loved me. Never. Ever. While I told her it probably a million times or more. All she's ever done is hugged me, kissed me once or twice. But, she was worth it.

I think I know why she never said she loved me. No, I know why. Because she didn't. She may have liked me. But not loved. Maybe for a second or two. Maybe not even that. And I know why.

Fang. It's because of Fang. Fang toke her heart. Sure, he knew her before me, but, I'm made for Max. Fang has hurt her so many times. He LEFT her. I've stayed by her side. I've taken care of her, even if she doesn't think I have. I've loved her. More than anyone ever has, or ever will. More than Fang. He left her. I stayed.

But she still loves him. As much as she denies it, she does. Still. It sucks...

Max is worth it though. She's worth it. Completely and totally...

worth it


End file.
